Azure and Citrine eyes
by metalfox
Summary: Adopted from WonderfulChaos. On the return From the Land of Waves mission, Team Seven stumble across a young injured green haired girl while on the way to Konoha. Who is she and why does Naruto and her hit it off so quickly.
1. Chapter 1

The walk back to Konoha was supposed to be a simple walk, just a run of the mill go back home and report in after a successful mission. Team seven however we calling bull and were looking around for anything after their first C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni turned into a full A-ranked mission. Yeah, everyone had had their view of run of the mill shattered at this point. So when they found a young girl trudging along what amounted as a road way here they were not overly surprised and were on guard as they took in her state of being.

The young girl, who couldn't have been much older than the genin on team seven, wore a short sleeveless, white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath. Long white armlets adorned her forearms going up to her biceps; a short white apron skirt was worn over a pair of fishnet shorts. A large red cylinder was slung across her back with red sashes holding it in place. They could just make out a plain orange hair, clip that was a similar shade to her eyes, through the mud and leaves that covered her mint green hair. Her cloths were covered in mud and cuts leaving them to hang off her as she walked, looking like they would fall off of her as she walked with all the cuts that covered them with dried blood showing were mud didn't cover her, though no cuts were visible to cause the amount of blood that covered her. An awkwardly bent leg caused the girl to limp as she slowed to a stop if front of them.

Team seven was unsure about what to do about the girl. They didn't know if she was save to approach of even who she was, most of them wanted to help the girl. Naruto, being the most concerned about her stepped in front of her, "Are you okay?" He asked only to feel a punch to the back of his head.

"Does she look okay you baka." Sakura hissed at him, before turning back to the girl "I apologies for my team mates poor manners."

Kakashi sighed at the sight as Naruto and Sakura began bickering on why Naruto was lacking in the etiquette. 'Why was it the one team I pass gets made up of short tempered children?' Kakashi thought before his eyes drifted over to Sasuke who was just ignoring everyone. 'And I kid with a superiority complex so big its suffocating as well.'

The young mud covered girl, just watched as the tension she saw in them just dissipated in a matter of seconds. The sight boggled her mind and confused her, and only added to the massive headache along with the physical injuries. Sakuras yelling at Naruto was just making her headache worse. Trying to block them out, she grabbed her head with one hand as she tried to limp past them.

Just as she started scooting passed them, Naruto hopped in front of her. She fell back on to her but as his sudden appearance before her surprised and scared her greatly.

"Oh no! Are you okay there?" Naruto asked kneeling down to the girl as Sakura rushed to her side.

Kakashi walked over to the three kids, having long since lost his weary feeling of the girl, if there was a attack from a unknown it would have happened by now. Plus, the girl truly seemed to be in need of help. "Are you lost?" he asked the girl.

The girl just frantically looked around at the people surrounding her with fear. She gripped the side of her head again and groaned as the pain from her headache seemed to flare up, the pain throughout the rest of her body was only getting worse from her view and she doubted she would last much longer. Then suddenly someone touched her.

Usually this was grounds for her to freak out and loss her everlasting mind, but the touch was different from what she was used to. The touch was of someone trying to comfort and soothe her with no ill will towards her as it softly rubbed her cheek. Looking over, she saw Naruto frowning as he softly rubbed her cheek. "Hey, sorry I knocked you down. I didn't mean to"

For a moment the girl just stared at the boy. It was the first time anyone had touched her this way. A way that made her feels somewhat safer than usual. She took a shaky breath before looking around at the four people around, before stopping back on Naruto, "I'm… it's okay." Her voice came soft and sweet to the ears of team seven.

Naruto ginned widely. "Ah , that's good. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" The girl just looked at his with blankly with her orange eye's. Beautiful her thought to himself.

Sasuke sighed "Kakashi-sensei. Shouldn't we be going now? We need to get back to the village so I can continue getting stronger." Sakura gave in a glance trying to figure out if he wanted to leave the girl here just to train.

"Hm." Kakashi rubbed his chinas he thought "Yes we should be continuing on our way to get to the village, but we can't leave the girl here to fend for herself. She is in need of serious medical attention as well." He thought out lowed. Kakashi then pointed at Naruto, who had yet to stop looking into the girls eyes. "Naruto you carry her so she doesn't have to walk on that leg of hers anymore." Naruto shot up giving Kakashi a salute, before slowly lifting the girl into his arms.

When Naruto was sure he wouldn't drop her, he swiftly shifted her onto his back. "I got her sensei." The blond spoke.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the head before turning to the rest of the team "We'll be moving through the trees from now on you guys. The faster we make it back the faster we can get this girl to the hospital and relax." Everyone agreed to that and immediately took to the trees. The going was slow to not hurt the mint haired girl farther, but still much faster than their earlier pace.

As they flew through the trees Naruto felt the girl on his back shift slightly. He looked back at her to see those citrine eyes bearing down on him studiously. "Fu." She said Naruto tilted his head in confusion as the girl looked at him. "My name …It is Fu."

The blond smiled cheekily at the girl on his back. "It's nice to meet you Fu. I hope we can be friends." The girl smiled for the first time she could remember in a long time.

The Hokaga was happy to see team seven returning after being gone so long on their mission. There were times he feared the worst, and from the reports he had gotten, his fears weren't far off. He looked at Kakashi, who was rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously, with a stern face. "And why might I ask, why did you even continue the mission again Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled as he spoke. "Well you see I gave the order to return, but all of the genin thought they had what it took to handle the mission and went on without me. I couldn't just leave them to all alone to what could be certain death certain death, so I followed after them."

At this all three genin in the room glared at their masked sensei. 'You Kami damned liar,' they all thought together.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he set his pipe down. "So you let a bunch of brats dictate the mission is what you're basically telling me Kakashi. If it wasn't for the success of the mission and the possibilities for better trade with the village, I'd think I would have you put on permanent D-rank missions for the next year." Kakashi gulped in horror while two of his students snickered at his while the third gave a snort in amusement. "I don't see why your all laughing as you'll be working right alongside of him."

Silence greeted Hurizen's statement. The only sound was of the girl who was still on Narutos back breathing softly. Sighing, Sarutobi pointed at the girl, "I'll let this slide this once now tell me about the girl."

"There isn't much that we know about her Hokaga-sama. We just found her stumbling along on the road and decided to check on her." Kakashi looked at the girl and the others. "We thought it best to bring her along for medical treatment here with how bad off she is."

Sarutobi nodded as Kakashi talked. "Her name is Fu." Naruto suddenly let out.

"Fu huh. That's a nice Name." turning to Sasuke and Sakura Sarutobi pointed at the two genin. "Sasuke, Sakura, You two go to the Konoha hospital and bring back some medics to get the girl. I'll give you two a average D-rank pay along with the pay you will get from the A-rank mission to wave." Seeing the chance at a quick bonus, the two genin immediately left the Hokaga tower for the Hospital.

Naruto groaned watching the two leave "Jiji, why they get extra money why im stuck here?" he whined out, as the Hokaga activated a privacy seal without Naruto noticing. Kakashi on the other hand did and became serious in demeanor. "Is there a problem Hokaga-sama?" he asked surprising Naruto.

Sarutobi again pointed to the girl on Narutos back. "That girl is somewhat of a problem, as Fu here is like you Naruto." At this the boy tilted his head in confusion, while Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the girl.

"What do you mean Hokaga-jiji? Do you know Fu or something?" the boy asked

Sarutobi let out a sigh at how dense Naruto could be before slaying his hands out in front of him. "She has the same problem as you do Naruto-kun. Fu here holds a Bijuu inside her much like you." Naruto's eye's widened at the words he was hearing.

"How do you know that exactly? If you don't mind my asking Hokaga-sama."

Pulling out a letter, Sarutobi tossed it onto his desk while pointing at it. "That is a letter from Takikagure no sato Sent to every shinobi village. It states that they have recently let their jinchuriki of the Nanabi go free, and that anyone who could find the Fu here could have her no questions asked. This came a week after you guys left, so who knows how long she has been roaming all alone out there."

Kakashi shook his head while Naruto growled. "So what they just threw her out of the village? How could they do something like that to her?! The people here hate me, but they haven't just thrown me out."

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun. There is nothing we can do about the past. All we can do now is to make sure she gets proper medical attention she needs." Naruto continued growling unhappily as his eyes bore holes in the letter on the desk. The picture of Fu on it looked like it had been uncomfortable for the girl.

"So what will we do with her after she recovers?" Kakashi asked as he scratched his head.

Tho Hokaga pointed at Naruto. "I don't feel comfortable forcing the girl to be part of our shinobi force or village, but I also don't enjoy the prospect of leaving her to be hunted by the other villages. So when she has recovered I will offer Fu here a few choices to choose form, and depending on her choices I have a mission for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised a fist into the air before slamming it into his chest with a wild grin. "Don't worry Hokaga-jiji I can handle any mission you throw at me!"

Kakashi chuckled at his student's antics while Hurizen shook his head amused at his surrogate grandson "I haven't told you the mission yet so calm down Naruto-kun and you won't be told of it until I deem it necessary to tell you."

At this Naruto settled down and a nock was heard from the door. Sarutobi quickly brought down the privacy seals; Naruto noticed the action this time, and Hiruzen called for the person at the door to enter. A medic ninja walked into the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "You called for a medic Hokaga-sama?" the Iryo-nin asked. Nodding the elder Hokaga motioned to the girl still on Naruto's back. "The girl is named Fu, give her the best treatment you can and insure she is properly treated."

"Hai Hokaga-sama" the medic then held out his arms for Fu as Naruto gently passed her over to the medic. The medic nodded to the group before walking out of the office to the hospital. As soon as the man had left Sarutobi waved everyone out of the office, everyone left save Naruto who looked like he had a question. "What is it Naruto?" "You did something just before you let the medic and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme…what was it?"

At this Hiruzen smiled "I released a privacy seal, no one is allowed to know what was said unless I say so, is that under stood." At this Naruto found himself not looking at his surrogate grandfather but at a battle hardened shinobi leaving no room for argument. "Ha hai Hokaga-sama." At this Naruto found himself looking at his grandfather again, "Good now run along I have paper work to finish."

Naruto quickly ran home for some well-deserved rest, however spotted a small canine huddled into a ball on a pile of trash in an alley. Its coat was covered in muck with only a hit of its dull red coloring showing through, the creature seemed to be shivering from the unnatural cold that all alleys seemed to have. Naruto quickly scooped up the small animal and took it home with him.

When he arrived at his apartment he kicked the door open and took the animal inside before placing it on the counter by the sink, which he began filling with warm water. After the sink had filled up to a reasonable level Naruto placed the canine in the sink with the water coming up to the creatures neck. Grabbing some soap and then began rubbing the soap into the animals fur with the back of his nails, before washing the soap off with more water from the faucet. For the next half hour Naruto repeated the task over and over again until all the grime was removed from the now discovered girl.

As Naruto dried her fur he tried to figure out what kind of dog it was before giving up and carrying the animal to his bed, were he fell onto the bed dropping the critter next to him as his cloths seemed to fall off as he moved around before pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up to the feeling of something cold and wet slowly rubbing across his neck. It took all of Naruto's control not to freak out at the feeling. Instead he jerked back, grabbed his neck and flung off the covers reviling the small canine was lying on the bed was the cause. Slowly the small animal began crawling over to the covers to regain the lost warmth.

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of the critters head. As the small animal pushed its head appreciatively into his hand, Naruto decided he would keep the young canine and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, I can't take you with me since pets aren't allowed in the hospital?" after humming to himself Naruto snapped his fingers and made a shadow clone. "You take her to Kiba's place. I'm sure they can take care of her and she won't be alone."

The clone saluted before carefully picking up the animal as to not injure her before rushing out of the apartment on his way to the Inuzuka clan home.

Quickly throwing on some cloths, Naruto ran to the hospital. It didn't take him long to reach the hospital as Fu was in the one closest to his apartment conveniently. Naruto walked up to the front desk and tapped on the counter to get the black haired receptionists attention. "Hey can you direct me to a girl named Fu's room? She was put in yesterday and has really cool looking green hair."

The receptionist looked down at Naruto with barely disguised disgust. "Why would I tell you that? So you can try and corrupt a little girl, I think not."

"What are you talking about 'corrupt a little girl'? I'm just here to check up on her," Naruto said back upset with the woman who was against him because he held the Kyuubi.

"Oh is that so, I don't believe you on that no matter how many times you say it." She retorted.

Naruto let out a growl at the receptionist only to feel a hand land on his shoulder. Looking over Naruto saw the Hokaga standing behind him, "What is the problem Naruto-kun? You should be checking up on Fu-chan?" "I would but the miss here won't tell me what room she's in."

Naruto bit back a smile as the receptionist began to sweet as the Hokaga turned to look at her, "Oh that's it, Fu-chan is in room 2-7N Naruto-kun now run along."

Naruto stuck his tongue to the receptionist before walking off. A few glares were thrown his way but he shrugged them off.

He knocked at Fu's door before casually walking in like it was normal. As he shut the door behind him, Naruto looked at the girl lying in the bed in front of him. She was breathing slowly from the rise and fall of her chest, through the sheet you could see her leg was no longer in the awkward position it had been in when his team had found her, and her hair was no longer caked in mud. Walking over to the bed Naruto pulled a chair up and sat down.

'I wonder what happened to her. I can't imagine what I must have been like to be thrown out of your own village just to be hunted down like an animal.' Naruto brushed a stray strand of hair from the girls face when her eyes snapped open. Naruto jumped back in his chair as Fu just stared at him alertly.

After a moment Naruto found his voice "Um…Hi." He said while getting over his surprise, "Are you feeling okay." Naruto reached a hand out resting it on the bed.

Fu's eyes followed his hand until it came to rest next to her. Looking back to the spiky haired blond "Yeah… im fine, where am I?"

"You are in Konoha's general eastern Hospital," Sarutobi said as he walked into the room. Fu seeing the man feet her eyes widen considerably, she knew who he was, who she was in the presence of.

"H-hokaga-sama! It's a pleasure to meet you." Fu tried franticly to get out of bed and bow to the man however Naruto held her down keeping her from rising from the bed. The old man chuckled softly "There is no need to stand Fu-chan. You are here to rest and recuperate, not bow before an old man". Sarutobi said as he waved his hand to calm her.

Fu looked at Hiruzen for a moment before looking at Naruto, for a moment the two seemed to be lost in thought before Fu frowned. "Could you please get your hands off my chest you pervert?" at this Naruto blinked before jumping back with a large blush on his face. He started to trip over words trying desperately to apologies to the young girl in the bed. A smile broke out of Fu's face as she giggled slightly as she stuck her chest out. "I wasn't being serious. You can put them back if you like feeling up hospitalized girls."

Hiruzen laughed as heartily as Naruto looked like he was close to passing out. He was sure if any more blood rushed to the boy's face it would promptly explode all over the place under the pressure. "Well if that wasn't long over do, for someone to finally get that boy," he said as his laughter died down. "Now Fu-chan there is a question I need to ask you…"

Just as he began talking to Fu she zoned out shortly after word. With a sigh Hiruzen shook his head 'apparently Fu didn't think she would be offered a choice.' though he figured that no other shinobi village would even think about offering her anything and just try to push her into service or reseal the Bijuu in a new host.

Walking up to her Hiruzen placed his hand on the girls shoulder "Fu-chan i need you to answer the question, do you want to join this village or do you wish to try your luck with the other villages? I won't force you to do anything now."

"I'll take it." Fu's response was sudden without a hint of her second guessing herself, "At least promise me you won't use me and throw me out." At this Naruto let out a growl "If they tried they would have to go through me first" Naruto spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Fu-chan Naruto-kun as long as I'm alive that will never happen, it is up to you to have the strength to insure that it never happens after word."

At Hiruzens words both other occupants of the room looked down, with sadness showing on their faces, realizing that the Hokaga was right he was getting older and no one lived forever. "Now let's not dwell on sad thoughts you two, I have a few more good years left in me. Now then Fu-chan as of right now you can be a citizen, ending this fox hunt for you and you'll never be involved in shinobi affairs unless something comes up that requires your services do to your special condition."

Fu had been staring wide eyed at Hiruzen as he talked. Simply amazed at that someone would offer something even close to this to her, it was something out of a story book. "You say that like it's some kind of a disease" Fu huffed out after Sarutobi finished talking. "Still thank you for not just forcing me to join, I know there's something you're not saying but thank you for this offer I doubt any other Kage would offer this."

"As do I," Sarutobi said in agreement "So will you be a civilian of my village here, if you wish we can sign you can always change latter to a shinobi." Fu only eagerly nodded her head with a smile. "Good, you seem to be taking this all pretty well Fu-chan."

The mint haired girl shrugged. "If I let stuff like this get to me then I will never be happy. I try to meet all my problems with a smile and a cocked fist." The two laughed as Naruto let out a chuckle and smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha Fu-chan I hope we can get along." At this Fu tuned smiling at the boy, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Good you two will be spending some time with each other; Naruto once you check out show her around the village, the sights and anything you can think of that people with your condition should take note of."

At this Fu simply stared at Naruto with impossibly wide eyes, "Now Then," Sarutobi continued before Fu could say anything, "stop by my office after you've shown Fu-chan around the village, by then I should have housing for you Fu-chan."

At this Fu frowned "Does that mean I'm going to be living alone? I don't want to live by myself anymore."

"Oh, you can stay with me if you want, my apartments not much but there should be room for two." At this Fu looked over to Naruto surprised, "Well…I guess, but I thought we would get married before we started living together

Sarutobi nodded "I was thinking the same if that was the case, Stop by your apartment before you come see me then I'll need to know if you need a larger apartment. Now if you'll excuse me as I can see the paper work piling up on my desk...Naruto what's wrong"

Just before Hiruzen could turn to leave Naruto let out a grunt and held the side of his head while staring off into space with his face scrunched up. Shaking his head Naruto turned to the old man. "I sent a clone to the Inuzuka compound to let them take care of a little dog… actually a fox since this lady Hana said it was one, somehow I just found this out when the clone dispelled and suddenly I knew everything that happened."

At this Sarutubi nodded sagely. "You have just found what makes the shadow clone Jutsu such a powerful tool to have in your arsenal. You see Naruto-kun every time a Kagebunshin is dispelled then everything it has learned is sent back to you," "Wow, that's cool." Naruto and Fu exclaimed cutting off Hiruzen. "So I could read a book and learn the book from a clone." Naruto finished. "Yes you could however this can be extremely taxing on your mind so don't over do it." Sarutobi said finishing his explanation

"Now I must be off have fun you two." With that the old man left leaving the two alone in the room.

A slight awkward silence for Naruto filled the room as Naruto glance between the hospital room door and Fu who was looking at him with a smile. "Well I'm ready to go now if you're ready." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"I just need to toss my clothes on real quick." Fu cheerfully responded.

"Sure…" Naruto began only to turn to find Fu pulling the hospital gown up over her chest. He knew it was wrong to watch a girl undress, but he couldn't pull his eyes a way with how natural the mint haired girl was acting about it."

Watching her undress with a small trickle of blood from his nose and a large blush, Naruto found the skin over Fu's stomach somewhat alluring. It was a lighter shade of caramel brown then the rest of her body. The higher his eyes moved, it seemed to lightly darken a bit more on her skin and he soon found himself looking at Fu's chest. Her breasts were about the size of his fist if he balled them up. The seemed to bounce slightly as the girl momentarily struggled to get the gown over her head before she just tore it in half to free herself.

"Damn thing was trying to strangle me." She mumbled as she hoped out of bed. An audible thump drew her attention to the floor near the door. Lying passed out on the ground, Naruto was mumbled softly to himself about beauty, his hands moving slightly as if trying to block something. 'He's cute; don't you think Cho-chan? He fits almost everything to yeah?' Fu though.

"**That he is," "And that he does." 'big sister? that you in that boy there?'**

'**Most of me imoto,' **a slightly distant voice answered.

'**What do you mean by that Ro-chan?'**

'**Eh. I'll tell you later. We are going to be around each other a lot, so we have time, but for now I'm pretty tired. Taking a good ol' nap now.'**

'**what, wait! Ro-chan! Ro-chan! Argh, don't you go to sleep on me you lazy fox!"**

'Cho-chan? Cho-chan are you alright in there?'

"**Hug? Oh, I'm alright little one. Just lost in thought is all what is it?"**

'Naruto passed out and I don't know what to do.'

"**Maybe stripping in front of him wasn't such a good idea after all"**

'And who's idea was that you Hentai!'

"**Just get dressed already."**

AN

I was handed this story from WonderfulChaos do to him going on military tour for about a year, he let me adopt the story and I do plan on working on it as time is allotted. Most will point out that this chapter is nearly the same as the originals, I typed in almost word for word using my tablet and desktop.

Planning out chapter two now bye


	2. Chapter 2

After rousing Naruto from his state the two left the hospital heading out into the village. Looking for something Fu could eat.

"So what is the village like truthfully?" Fu asked noticing the streets were clear as they made their way to Naruto's favorite eatery.

At this Naruto looked down "As long as they don't find out then they should treat you fine, if they do then they won't do much glare keep their children away most stores will try to bar entrance but a henge will slip by most of them."

At this Fu nodded sadly "I take it most of them know?"

"Anyone old enough to remember twelve years ago does. No one is allowed to tell anyone about it save us and the Hokaga and if it leaks then whoever did is supposed to be executed, I don't know if it is enforced."

At this the two continued in silence as they wondered around the village Naruto showing Fu were many of the shops were and most of the land marks that could be used to find your way around. Eventually they found themselves at Ichurukas ramen the two were greeted by the Father Daughter duo who ran the shop.

"Naruto-kun…you brought a friend and who might she be?" Ayami asked leaning over the counter eyeing the two suggestively "Finally get a girl to come with you to eat."

At this Naruto and Fu blushed slightly and before Fu could comment Naruto answered "No, Not like that Ayami-chan Fu-chan is new to Konoha and I'm showing her around since she like me…" he said holding his gut.

At this Ayami stared wide eyed at Fu for a moment and the sound of something dropping into a pot of soup could be heard from where Teuchi was working over the stove. After a moment Ayami got over her shock "…Nice to meet you Fu-chan, sorry about that we never thought we would meet anyone with another …tenant?" Ayami asked unsure if that was a proper term she could use.

"Thank you Ayami-san and yes it can be shocking to find out about someone like us…and he may get me to come back." Fu finished with a slight blush.

Naruto blushed slightly at this realizing what Fu was talking about

"So then what are you two having? I'm sure you to didn't just come to chat." Ayami asked

"One Miso ramen to start with Ayami-chan." Naruto said giving his order.

"…One beef ramen Ayami-san." Came Fu's order

"Alright then," Ayami said after taking their orders before calling over her shoulder, "Tousan you got that?"

"I heard Ayami, now I expect to hear how this happened latter."

"Got it Dad" with that Ayami turned back to the two Jinchuriki "So how did you end up in Konoha Fu-chan from what I've heard most villages wish to keep you containers close in case things go south for them."

At this Fu looked down "My village seal master died before he could fully train someone to take over and the village lost the methods they used to contain the Nanabi with him as the scrolls are locked, to make matters worse they got wind of a rumor that someone was planning to hunt down all the Jinchuriki so when several of the village leaders were out they called me to a council meeting were they said that I was now a threat to the safety village and ordered me to leave." By the end Fu was on the verge of crying the memories of being ordered to leave the only home she had finally setting in as she spoke about it.

Naruto seeing his friend starting to cry wrapped his arms around her "It's ok Fu-chan no one's throwing you out and I'm sure we have seal masters around Hokaga-Jiji should know someone."

At this Ayami let out a small giggle "Naruto Hakaga-sama should be able to take a look at Fu-chan's seal himself."

At this Naruto blinked a few times be for smiling "I knew that Ayami it just slipped my mind." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Says the boy who slept his way through the academy." Ayami shot back; Naruto dropped his head before picking up his ramen bowl and filling his face not having a way to come back from that.

At this Fu just looked at Naruto and blinked a few times before turning to her food and she began eating, soon the talk moved to other things such as were Fu would be staying and what Naruto would show her around in the village. After an hour and two stacks of empty ramen bowls later the two Jinchuriki left for Fu's tour of the village.

The two were walking around Naruto pointing out what stores sold what and how good the product was, if he had shopped there.

After a bit they walked by Naruto's apartment building Naruto motioned to it. "This is we're I live, do you want to take a look?"

At this Fu nodded before they both jumped up to his floor and walked over to his door. Naruto opened the door showing his rather small apartment, only to see just how messy it was causing his head to slump. Fu let out a sigh, "I take it you don't get company very often do you?"

At this Naruto nodded "most of the time it's just me and only the Hokaga would come over normally and even then we just went out and after a bit I just stopped caring about how it looked."

Fu let out a sigh as she walked in side "Where's your cleaning stuff?" at this Naruto just stared blankly at her blinking a few times his brain just not registering what was going on, "Trash bag's a broom anything, cause there's no way in hell I'd even consider living in this mess." At this Naruto looked up before smiling, one with happiness and joy written on his face, before racing off to find cleaning supplies.

A few hours later they had pulled the worst of the garbage and had made the main room livable, Fu had ordered Naruto to wash his rest room as she wouldn't touch it and she, herself had started on the kitchenette, scrubbing through years of stains and baked on noodles with broth stains on the cabinets, counter and table, finishing up the rest of the hardware Fu turned to the sink that had been filled with the discarded pots and dishes they had found around the apartment. Filling the sink with water Fu began scrubbing and soaking the pots.

After a few pot's had been cleaned Fu noticed something floating in the sink, poking at Fu pulled it out finding it to be a wad of orange fur at this Fu blinked before calling Naruto "Naruto the fuck is this?" after the sound of some clunking around Naruto came out of the bathroom only to blush when he looked at Fu, causing the girl to blink before looking down to see that water had splashed onto her top making the white fabric see through over her tits her fishnet under shirt not blocking the view, at this Fu blushed before covering herself with her left arm before holding out her right hand with the fur in it. "What was this doing in your sink?"

At this Naruto took the wad of wet fur from Fu before looking back to her "Its fur..."

"Yea now why was it in your sink?" Fu asked

After a moment of thought Naruto's eye's widened in shock "The fox, my clone left it at the Inzuka's and I need to go get it." At this Naruto grabbed his discarded jacket before rushing to the door stopping to pull his jacket on "You coming or staying here?"

At this Fu grinned "I'm coming, let me dry off." At this Fu looked around before finding a 'cleaner' towel and she dried herself off as best she could, before running to the door were Naruto was waiting. The two began racing across the village laughing as they went, simply happy that someone was spending time with them, dropping down in front of the Inuzuka clan both looking rather happy. After settling down a bit Naruto lead Fu inside and toward a building marked animal clinic.

Walking inside Naruto and Fu were greeted by Hana who was filling out paper work at the front desk. Naruto went right up to her asking about the fox while Fu hung back taking in the Inuzuka's appearance. She had brown hair that she kept mostly pulled back into a ponytail save to bangs framing her face, her cheeks had red fang tattoos with a light shade of lipstick on, and wearing a standard medic's uniform. 'She seemed trustworthy but she had been wrong before and Chomi isn't talking right now' the green haired girl mused.

Hana called Fu over causing her to snap out of her thoughts, "So you're the girl Naruto went to see this morning." Hana stated with a grin causing the two to blush slightly.

"Hey," Naruto shouted, "She was being taken to the hospital last time I saw her and covered in blood. You think I'm not going to check on a friend who had to be carried off?"

At this Fu smiled a little seeing how much Naruto cared for his friends.

At this Hana smirked, "Settle down I was only teasing, now then let's go check on your fox." She said while standing. Hana walked to the door followed by the two Jinchuriki. Walking down the hall Hana began giving them an over view on the fox. "After your clone got dispelled I kept working on her, she was domesticated so we can't let her out into the wild, she had a case of mild malnutrition and showed signs of dehydration fortunately she was perfectly healthy and with good care will remain so."

They stopped in front of one of the smaller cages with a cloth thrown over the entrance, "The other dogs were barking up a storm when they spotted her and her scent is still getting some of the old hunting dogs on edge, so we had to isolate her." At this Hana opened the cage showing a small rust red fox curled up in a towel. "Here you are, just follow the hallway back I have more forms to fill out so she's all you're now." With that Hana gave a wave before walking back the way they came.

Naruto reached into the cage at which the fox jumped on to him snuggling into his shoulder as he caught the vixen and began petting her to calm the squirming animal.

At this Fu smiled before leaning in closer "She's cute." She said while reaching to scratch the fox's ears. The fox leaned into the scratching and began letting out contented sounds. "So Naruto what do you want to do with her?"

"I planned to keep her but I don't know what I'll do on missions if there dangerous or if I'll be gone for a while."

"I could watch her." Fu said without even thinking.

At this Naruto looked up with a smile "You will; thank you Fu-chan." Naruto all but shouted before wrapping his free arm around her. The two stayed like that for a moment simply not caring to let go before someone called for their attention.

"Ahem." At this the two spit apart to see a squid faced ANBU standing a few feet away, the fox was somehow in Fu's arms now. "The Hokaga has summoned you both to a council meeting." Before the two could react he had stepped forward and grabbed their shoulder's before Shushining them to the council room. "I brought the two, Hokaga-sama."

"Very well you are dismissed Ika," at this the ANBU nodded before vanishing, "Now that were all here I call this meeting to order. As you know from the last meeting Fu the jinchuriki of the Shichibi was banished from Taki on the grounds of they could no longer stay safe with the premature death of their seal master and the threat of an S-rank group of criminals after her, we have found no proof that such a group exists. Yesterday genin team seven brought in Fu here in need of medical attention; she was admitted to the hospital within the hour and has made a full recovery. She agreed to stay in the village and help defended Konoha should the need arise."

"Hokaga-sama I fail to see how one of them would even help to defend up they are a menace to us and should be locked up somewhere, not allowed to walk amongst us normal people." Interrupted a civilian council member Hiruzen barely even gave him a thought as he finished before continuing speaking before anyone else could interrupt. Naruto looked about ready to start yelling but Fu had placed her hand over his mouth before telling him to shut up and listen.

"Councilor control yourself I have no time for interruptions anything else like this and I will pull whoever does so from this advisory council. Now then Fu-chan has been placed on the reserve shinobi list, and will continue her shinobi training and both her and Naruto will learn the basics of controlling their tenants as we lack another tested method to control a Bijuu. Their training will be in an isolated location where they can regain control if they lose it with no one getting hurt. Only myself, and chosen elite Jonin, and ANBU will know the location."

Hiruzen gave the council members a glance before leaning back in his chair.

"Now then any questions?"

At this an older man with his left hand in a sling and bandages over his right eye stood, "How far do you plan on them controlling their Bijuu."

At this the Hokaga sighed "Danzo while I have hope they will learn to fully control their tenants, I doubt that they will reach this anytime soon for now will work on controlling themselves so that they will not lose control if they pull on the bijuu's power, in short they are there best counter should one lose control."

"And what if they both lose control? We cannot take such risks when they are in the village, allow me to train them and we will not need to worry about them losing control." At this several councilors began nodding and discussing among themselves. Naruto and Fu both now new why they were here and why the meeting had started before they had recovered from being shushined in side, they may as well have just been put on trial.

"And what skill do you have training a Jinchuriki," Hiruzen shot back silencing the council, "We cannot run into this blindly we need to take this slowly. Now Jarrya has done his best to get his hands on how other Jinchuriki train, however it is a very tight lipped subject and your ROOT never were in place to spy on Jinchuriki training. Now then we have found several methods however they seemed to have high failure rates that we can't accept, so we will work on our own methods. It will take until next week for the area to be set up; we will start the training sometime after that. Are there any farther questions?"

No one moved. "Very well your all dismissed, Naruto, Fu please follow me." With that Hiruzen began walking away after a moment Naruto and Fu ran after him. Catching up to him in the hallway Naruto dashed in front of him.

"What the hell jiji." He screamed at him "What the hell was that about you said you wouldn't just use us!" the look of betrayal clearly visible on his face. Fu soon stepped behind Naruto looking upset but not to the point of Naruto.

Hiruzen let out a sigh before kneeling down to meet Naruto in the eye, "Naruto all I said was that after this week you two could train to control your Bijuu if you cared to, it could be two weeks from now or it could be a year however at some point you both will need to make a few attempts at some level of control. Now let's move on to more pleasant topics, how did the two of yours day go?"

At this Naruto continued to glare at his grandfather before letting out a sigh "I showed Fu around for a bit after we got something to eat, we somehow wound up cleaning my apartment, we picked up the fox I found from the Inuzukas, then we were pulled here and found out there are real jackass's in the village."

At this Sarutobi nodded "Yes there are a lot of people in the village who can be a pain to deal with however at times they give an alternative view."

"So why not just deal with them when you want their opinion?" Fu asked causing the Hokaga to stop and laugh. This caused the two to stop and stare at him confused.

After a moment Hiruzen got himself under control before he looked over to Fu, who was still holding the fox. "That Fu is a question I've asked myself more times than I care to count." Straitening up Hiruzen waved for them to continue to his office, "So did you decide where you wanted to stay Fu I know you haven't had a lot of time however I would like to set you up with a home before some of the clans start making bids to house you."

At this Fu nodded "I would like to stay with Naruto if we could get a larger apartment or nearby if that is not possible." This caused Naruto to trip on his own feet however he recovered before he could fall.

"You really want to stay with me Fu-chan?" Naruto asked surprised that anyone would want to stay with him. Fu only nodded slightly confused, only for Naruto to grab her in a bone crushing hug nearly yelling 'thank you' over and over again as the old man laughed at the two. After a moment the two pulled back mainly due to feeling something squirming between them, looking down the two saw the vixen that they had forgotten about briefly, Naruto and Fu both smiled at the fox before Naruto reached over and began scratching the fox's head, said fox's head however was between Fu's breast's, and as the Fox nuzzled into Naruto's hand, his fingers kept brushing her breast.

Hiruzen smiled at the sight of young love and quickly pulled a camera snapping a few quick photos before placing it back in the sleeves and coughing into his hand to gain the two's attention. "Now then can we hurry along so we can see about getting you two moved in?" at this both Naruto and Fu nodded and started walking again as the Hokaga made his way to his office with them.

Stepping into the Hokaga's office Sarutobi sat down behind his desk before beginning to look through his desk drawers for the housing papers, the two just continued to stand there as the Hokaga continued looking through his desk after several more drawers Hizuzen pulled out a file "Ah here we are, now then Fu, Naruto what type if living arrangement's would you two like we have two bed one bath with a living area or you could get one with a single bed room for less..."

At this Fu sputtered a bit, however Naruto had had enough of people teasing him and Fu "What the hell old man, we've had nothing but people going at us over this all day and now you're doing it to, and I've had it. Were friends and we're too young for what you're thinking you old pervert!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto I never said anything about a single bed." The old man stated "besides your both shinobi you can do anything an adult can. You two being barely teenagers has nothing to do with it, hell you could get marred now and no one would be able to stop you. Now I'll put down a two bed room apartment, only one of you will be spending a lot of time at home so you shouldn't need a lot of living space so you shouldn't need more than a small main room, does that sound alight you two?" At this they both nodded not really getting all of what he was saying. "alright now normally these are reserved for siblings who are going to the shinobi academy but we don't get a lot that need housing, fortunately, furnishings are the same as when I gave you yours Naruto so if there's anything you've added to your apartment your free to move it over." Ripping off a cover sheet Hiruzen handed it to the two and Fu took it "Hand that to my secretary and you'll be sent to get the keys and address, Naruto you will need to hand your keys in by tomorrow afternoon." Naruto nodded. "Now that should be everything if you need me I'll be here working on keeping the village going."

At this both Naruto and Fu said good bye before walking out and were soon walking to a new apartment building, the two walked in silence both with a lighter step than either had had in a while. When they came to the listed address they stopped for a moment to look the building over, it was newer than Naruto's old building and built in a more cubic shape, instead of the cylinder of the older construction from Naruto's place. It was fairly plain with few pipes on the front walking inside the two moved to the stairs following the sign's pointing to their apartment number. Walking out onto the walkway the two soon stood in front of their new place.

Both were grinning like fools as Naruto fished out the key before unlocking the door, the inside was sparse save for a table and chairs in the kitchenette on one side, the main room lacked most furnishings only having a low table and tami-mats for knelling on four doors led away from the central room three on the back wall, a on the other the one by its self was a broom closet with a broom and dust pan. The center door on at the back side was the bathroom with a tub shower, vanity, mirror, and toilet. Two doors were on either side leading to what had to be the bed rooms. They both picked a door to open and reviled two identical bed rooms, a bed sat in the corner of the room with a desk and dresser sat in two other's. The far back wall there was a window overlooking a small park, there was enough distance were you couldn't see anything outside of shapes.

"This place is great!" they both exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other with grins and laughing.

After a bit they both calmed down after a bit. "We should pick up your things before it gets to late Naruto." Fu said, causing Naruto to nod. "Yea let's get going Fu-chan, we can go shopping for you tomorrow." Said looking at her with a smile, at this Fu blushed just enough to put some color in her cheeks. Jumping forward the green haired girl threw her arms around Naruto's neck nearly knocking him over, "Thank you!" while her voice was not overly loud there was defiant excitement in her voice.

Before Naruto could recover Fu had grabbed his hand and began pulling him to the door, "Come on we can get your things tonight then we can go shopping in the morning." Naruto barely had time to close the door and grab the key from the table in the main room before Fu pulled him on the way to his old apartment. Somehow they got there without any issues or Fu getting lost. The two spent most of the rest of the day moving boxes and bags to their new home.

On the last trip Naruto looked back at his old home as memories washed over him, when he first got it, the visits from the old man, stood out, getting told that he could start the academy, getting ramen from Ichurukas and taking it home flooded soon after.

"Naruto come on!" Fu shout brought Naruto out of his memories shaking his head Naruto headed off to his new home with a smile on his face, things were looking up and he was determined not to let them fall.

AN

Spent 2 weeks with the last 500 words just not reaching an end… well its done now


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Fu had come to the leaf; team seven had fallen back into their normal routine of team training and D-ranks without much hassle or complaining by any of them. Fu had begun looking for a job however was having no luck, as while no one called her out on it they knew she was somehow related to the demon brat, they however were very careful to what they said around her.

Stepping out of her room Fu let out a sigh as she stretched, looking over to see Naruto already in the kitchen cooking a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. However since both of them could eat incredibly large amounts of food it was most of the carton of eggs with most of the loaf of bread.

"Morning Naruto." She said sleepily while taking a seat.

"Morning Fu-chan, should be done in a bit here."

At this the girl nodded nearly going back to sleep as she tried to plan out her day. She had checked most if not all of the shops around there home that she cared to work at, the few bars around she had just walked by. Soon Fu decided on going toured the market area there were more businesses so there should be someone in need of a hand.

The sound of a plate on the table drew her from her thoughts to see a plate stacked high with toast and egg's put in front of her, Naruto had one of a similar nature placed in front of him with a quick ittadakimasu the two began devouring the food in front of them.

After finishing Naruto wished Fu good luck with the job before rushing out the door to go see his team for training. As Fu began finishing her morning routine, her thoughts went to her tenant, Choumi was normally more talkative and the two would talk nearly constantly however choumi hadn't started a conversation up in a while, letting out a sigh Fu decided she could deal with it for now and she could focus on the nanabi when she had a job. Walking out the door Fu jumped off to the market district.

XXXX

Naruto landed in on the bridge his team used to gather on to meet up and while he wasn't first he wouldn't have to hear any complaints for being late from Sakura-chan, letting out a sigh Naruto wondered were the girl changed so drastically. Giving a nod to Sasuke, Naruto stat down on the rail of the bridge at the top of the arch, Letting his thoughts wonder from his teammates and sensei to Fu and the rest of the village.

Sakura arrived minutes later and began bugging Sasuke for a date, after a bit she just sits opposite him on the bridge looking a little lost.

The three sat there in silence waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

After more than an hour Kakashi arrived with his normal greeting. "Yo" at this Sakura and Naruto both yelled at him "YOU'R LATE."

Kakashi just waved them off "Anyhow I grabbed a mission for us already so were good to go. Now come on." With that Kakashi started walking into the village. The three genin looked at each other before simply getting up and following their sensei.

"So Kakashi what are we doing exactly." Sakura asked hopping to get a clue as to what they would be doing.

"Nothing too difficult; so you should be fine with it." Kakashi said not even looking up from his book.

"As long as were not chasing that cat again." Naruto spoke up from the back. At this the genin shivered slightly at the mention of tora, the wife of the daimios cat.

"Nope someone grabbed that one right away to day." Kakashi answered "Now calm down you'll see when we get there." With this the group fell silent for the rest of the way to the job.

They arrived shortly thereafter to the sight of an older, three tiered house in the back they could see a collapsed building. Sitting on the porch was an elderly couple the lady had a young child sitting on her lap, no older than two.

They looked up when Team seven walked to the gate.

"Ah you're here; follow me you can get started right away." The old man said without giving his name, or asking who they were. Walking around to the side of the house they followed him; team seven looking around strangely while Kakashi kept on reading.

"We didn't have a need to clean this up when it collapsed, but things have changed, I want every splinter of this pile of crap cleaned up and don't go starting a fire I'm not about to have you burning my house down brake it up into fire wood and pile it in the back, I don't care how you do it. You'll find some tools as you clean up this shit, pull them out and set them on the back pouch, now get to it." With that the old man walked back around the house leaving the team alone.

Naruto let out a sigh "Well let's get to work." With that he walked up to the pile and started pulling out the smaller piece's staking them behind where he was working. After a moment Sakura and Sasuke started pulling out piece's looking to get the work done. Kakashi just found a shady spot to relax it as he watched his team work on the old barn.

After a few minutes the three noticed they wouldn't get the job by sun down at the pace they were going, they speed up there place however they still wouldn't make it in time. After a half hour Sakura turned to Naruto "Hey Naruto," the blond looked up at his team mate ", can't you make some clones to help speed this up." At this Kakashi looked up smiling behind his book his team was working together without having their lives on the line.

At this Naruto blinked a few times "Yea, but wouldn't they just keep getting in each other's way like with that damned cat?" Naruto asked in confusion.

At this Sakura thought a moment before responding, "Just make the clones I'll keep them from getting in each other's way." At this Naruto yelled his affirmative before forming a cross seal with his index and middle fingers after a yell of **Kage bunshin no Jutsu** smoke covered the yard. After it cleared it showed close to a score of Naruto clones by the original after a moment they all started jumped on the pile of boards and started pulling it apart. Sakura started giving orders as fast as she could, trying to keep the clones from getting in each other's way. They were now starting to make progress it still it would take a good bit to clear it all away.

Within minutes they had pulled several large pieces off and had started dragging them up, to the back. Sasuke had taken a step to the side to stay out of the way and was watching the clones make short work of the pile of fire wood.

"Hey sasuke," the boy looked up surprised that someone had called him "Can you over see the clones that are stacking up what gets pulled out of here before they make a mess as big as this one." Sakura called. At this Sasuke was a little shocked however he nodded before walking off and soon began yelling orders himself at the clones.

Naruto was no were to be seen lost amid the sea of clones he had made working right along with them. Kakashi looked out from under the tree and smiled, they were learning to work together while it was not perfect they were improving. A few more missions like this and they would be able to move up in training soon. A frown showed on his face as he recalled how well his own team's missions had gone.

His own team had been dead within a year outside of himself and there sensei, and from his sensei's story's his own team had had rather bad ending's for the most part, not as bad as his own team however they had been saved by Jiraiya on more than a few occasions, Jiraiya's own team had not happened without its own share of trials with one member banished as a nuknin, another having sworn never to step foot in the village again, Jiraiya being the only one to stay in contact with the village at all and even then he hadn't set foot in the village since shortly after the kyuubi had appeared.

"HEY WHO KEEP'S DISPELLING MY CLONES!"

The call shook Kakashi from his thoughts to see that half the collapsed barn had been pulled off from the site, and a good bit of time had passed.

Naruto's call had halted the work as he began looking around trying to find out who killed his clones off.

Within second's Sakura had called him over. "Your clones had uncovered a tunnel under some of the rubble and I sent some of your clones down to find out if it was stable and they still haven't come up alright." At this Naruto was silent for a moment looking down into the whole they had found.

"So why you send them down," Naruto asked before getting a smirk on his face, "scarred of the dark Sakura-chan." He taunted. At this Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"More like having a ton of boards falling on my head now if you don't mind lets send some more clones down there and find out what got the last pair." Sakura finished with her hands on her hip's looking at Naruto with a glare.

"Oh come on they didn't collapse anything down there besides we don't even know what's down there they could have just stepped on a nail or something, now come on." With that Naruto jumped down the whole not even looking back.

Sakura just stared at him in shock before letting a scream of frustration before jumping down after him.

Kakshi let out a sigh before walking over to the whole and looking down, the sides were made to look week and naturally formed in a collapsed building however were well built and weren't going anywhere anytime soon with a sigh kakashi cursed his teams luck before jumping down after his students something was up and he needed to keep his genin safe.

Naruto and Sakura had hit bottom and had started working on trying to find what had taken out Naruto's clones. After a first check they moved on from the drop into the pile fallowing what looked like some form of path through the fallen barn. As thy moved off they heard something behind them jumping around to face it the two saw that nothing had moved before simply shaking their heads and turning to head deeper into the pile.

The two moved about slowly in what little light came through the boards to illuminate the path and to not hit anything that could bring the tunnel as they now knew it to be down on them. As they neared what appeared to be the end they found a turn in the path, they both looked at each other like they knew something was up. The sound of scurrying as something large moved about on the far side of the walls, both genin fell into a trained response as they pulled out kunai and stood back to back, eye's darting around for any place an attack could come from.

Suddenly a presence was felt on their side the two moved intent to impale whatever it was with kunai only for nothing to be there, before ether could react a large spider burst out of the bards on the ceiling. Naruto reacted faster getting clear of the attack before turning to see what was coming, Sakura on the other hand turned on the spot, only to make it half way around before something pierced her left elbow.

Kakashi had landed just after his students had left the entrance to the tunnel he had followed them trying to keep as close to them as possible without being spotted. When something made its presence known Kakashi thought to join his students in formation however before he could move they were attacked, Naruto dodged however Sakura had panicked and was bit on the arm by a spider nearly the size of Tora that cat.

Two kunai slammed into the spider as it jumped off Sakura, one form Naruto another from Kakashi as Sakura fell to her knees holding her left elbow in pain. Kakashi was by her side before Naruto could move again giving her a check over, she was out of it, she wasn't able to feel anything right now. Naruto stood there in shock not sure what to do, after a moment Kakashi pulled out a bag and grabbed the spider from where it fell before shoving it inside before picking up Sakura and turning to Naruto.

"The D-Rank is over Naruto, tear this place apart and kill every spider you find by any means necessary. I'll get Sakura to the hospital don't worry." With that Kakashi was just gone without a trace in pure speed. After a moment Naruto started moving his hand into a seal before gathering as much chakra as he could.

"TAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" with that the pile was literally flooded with blonds. Some jumped a short distance away with kunai out, while the rest started destroying everything slowly, smashing and systematically breaking everything down to splinters, the noise drawing anyone nearby to the source.

The old man who had asked for the mission was the most shocked at first before just turning around and walking inside figuring they found something rather nasty inside and were going to kill it, the pile had been there over a two decades snakes tended to move in after the rats. Sasuke stared at what his team mate was doing not sure of what was going on, after a moment he figured the blond had gotten tired of something and decided to finish the job as fast as possible. Looking around the clearing the raven haired teen noticed that Kakashi and Sakura were no were to be found letting out a sigh he was about to turn back to directing the clones to piling up the pieces when something jumped out of the pile only to turn into a pincushion by over a dozen kunai hitting it midflight. When the ball of metal rolled to a stop at Sasuke's feet he could make out what appeared to be the mandible's of a large spider. The pieces all fall it to place moments later. Letting out a sigh at all their missions being harder than they were supposed to be Sasuke walked off.

Sakura could feel nothing but pain as Kakashi rushed her to the hospital, she could see that she was moving and could feel wind moving across her skin but it felt removed. Trying to move her arm to see the bite sakura became surprised when it didn't move, turning her head to the left Sakura's face bounced off Kakashi's chest. Letting out a giggle at why her arm wouldn't move she didn't even notice that they had entered the hospital until she was placed on a gurney and wheeled to the nearest operating room. Soon a mask was placed over her face and she blacked out.

Kakashi sat in the hallway waiting outside of Sakura's operating room, he had faith in the doctors and staff at the hospital and despite how bad the poison could be he had arrived before any critical damage could really be done. There may be difficulties but she would live.

Inside the operating room varying doctors, nurses and trainees were rushing around, under normal circumstances an ant venom would be given and while they had the source of the venom it would be too late by the time one was synthesized to save the girl, so they had to do this the hard way; pulling the venom out or neutralizing it in her blood stream. Nearly every free hand was involved in some way as this was a rare chance for many of the newer staff to learn from.

Hours later Naruto walked into the hospital, with a bag over his shoulder, to see that Kakashi was still sitting outside an operating room with two people Naruto didn't know but recognized as Sakura's parents. Her dad had a tanned skin tone, pink hair in the shape of a cherry blossom, a dark colored lose fitting Kimono shirt held shut by a obi, burgundy paints that stopped midway down his shins and plane slippers on his feet. Sakura's mother had shared the same skin tone as her daughter, blond hair to her shoulders with a single bang falling in front of her face, a white form fitting Chinese dress, three red circles could be seen at the bottom of the dress, pink pants could be seen going part way down her shins and brown sandals were on her feet. Dropping the bag down Naruto sat next to his sensei the four sat there in silence waiting for news.

Several hours later and the four were still sitting in front of the same operating room the light having been on for nearly thirteen hours. The bag Naruto brought in had been turned over to the hospital having been filled with anything he could get on the spiders from egg sacks to dead spiders. The two had sat in silence the whole time simply waiting for something to happen as the staff and other patients walked back and forth through the hall.

Suddenly the light over the room went out showing the surgery was done. Naruto jumped to his feet, as did Sakura's parents rose to their feet just as fast, half expecting Sakura to walk out of the room only for a crowd of tired hospital staff to stumble out many of them leaning on each other for support. After they had all filed out the head doctor walked out looking slightly better off than the rest.

A moment later a bed was rolled out with a head of pink hair visible on the bed showing it was Sakura; an IV drip was in her right arm. Sakura's left arm was covered in bandages with some form of seal written on a ring of them from her neck to under her arm. Moments later she was pushed down the hallway and out of sight.

Naruto made to follow only to be stopped by the doctor clearing his throat. "Mibuki, Kizashi, your daughter Sakura will make a full recovery," at this everyone present let out a breath they were holding, "However there was several complications with neutralizing the poison. Do any of you know of the poison Kunoichi that Suna and Kiri are known to use?"

At this Naruto drew a blank, Mibuki, Kizashi looked concerned for a moment before turning to the doctor. "Sensei," Mibuki started, "We've heard rumors but don't know exactly what you're referring to." They were merchant's this was not what they normally had knowledge of.

Kakashi stepped in at this point seeing as the doctor was struggling to breach the subject. "I can explain this easily. While rarely practiced anymore it's also not only for Kunoichi as there are cases of male shinobi having this done to them. By having a individual ingest repeated amounts of a poison from a young age they found a way to have said individual produce said poison from their body, they can be used as assassins at this point were depending on the type or potency of the poison the can remove any target using different means from poisoning food to using skin contact."

At this the Harunos' looked disgusted; Naruto looked a little on edge still putting the pieces together.

"Yes that sums it up, we couldn't properly neutralize the poison and there was too much in her system to remove it before irreparable damage occurred that would have led to her death; so we were forced to improvise. One of the assistance brought this up, Yakuahi-san I believe it was, to simply see if we could adapt the Sakura-chan to the toxin. And so we managed to adapt her body to having the poison with in her, however she began producing it from where the effect was strongest. This lead to several complications, when exposed to air it oxidizes quickly corroding nearly everything it comes in contact with and is still harmful if breathed in, we had to seal off most of the chakra to her arm to stop this in short her arm is a bioweapon if it's alive then the poisons will get it if it's not it will be rotted away."

Sakura's parents looked somewhat relived that their daughter was safe from being used as a prosatue to kill however they were just as weary of her new ability's.

Naruto was running what he had just heard in his head trying to see a down side to this.

Kakashi was listening for anything else.

"It will be some time before Sakura is able to return to her shinobi duties from the stress her body was under and will need her rest I'll show you to her room however remain quiet as she is currently asleep." With that the doctor began walking down the hall after were Sakura was wheeled off to; they followed a short way behind in silence.

Arriving at room one thirty two the doctor turned "She's in hear try not to wake her." With that the doctor walked away leaving them to decide what to do. Sakuras parents rushed in right away leaving the door open for Naruto to look through as they finally lost their nerves crying over Sakura. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi on what to do only to see he had disappeared, letting out a sigh Naruto began searching his pockets for something to leave a note on till he could come back and visit.

Finding only a coupon for Ichurakuri Naruto let out a sigh before pulling out a pen and scratching down a get well soon card, leaving it on the bed table before walking off to home.

Walking into his apartment Naruto was about to call a greeting for Fu only to see her curled up on the couch asleep; having passed out waiting for Naruto to arrive. Both were normally home around sun down however it was now well past midnight.

Naruto let out a sigh before taking off his sandals before walking over to Fu and scooping her up in his arms before carrying her to her bedroom only to then see the door locked. Naruto grimaced at this before with carefully maneuvering to get the door open without bumping Fu. Setting Fu on her bed, Naruto pulled the covers out from under her before tucking her in, Naruto looked down, at Fu as she slept, she was the one person he knew he could trust with anything. If anything happened to her he knew he would break. Fu moved in her sleep some of her hair getting in her face, brushing the stray hairs from her face Naruto came to a decision. He would get stronger for Fu, for Sakura, and Kakashi, so that Hiruzen-jiji wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, to keep his friends' safe. He would ask Kakshi, and Sarutobi tomorrow about anything he could do to get stronger, even if it meant learning Kyuubi's chakra, he would tell Fu in the morning for now he needed rest.

With that Naruto left to his own room softly closing the door behind him to not wake Fu.

AN

Not dead yet :P


End file.
